The Grass Is A Little Greener
by sea-kun-desu-yo
Summary: Ooyama's life on earth ended, now he's in for another life in a new world /Fujimaki x Ooyama/
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to a new World

**_Title_:The Grass is a little Greener  
**

**_Chapter 1_: Welcome to a new World  
**

**_Summary_: Ooyama's life on earth ended, now he's in for another life in a new world~  
**

**_Genre_: Humor/Romance/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Angst**

**_Rating_: T for some reason XD (Maybe because it's shounen-ai~?)**

**_Disclaimer_: I don't own Angel Beats! It belongs to KEY Visual Arts~**

**

* * *

**

A young boy's eyes opened to find himself suddenly in front of a school he didn't know. His hair was a reddish brown, and he had emerald eyes. He was wondering why and how he got there, since the last thing he remembered, he was with his mother. He groaned, and sat up. "Sigh…where…am I? How did I even get here…?" He rubbed the back of his head.

"I see you're awake."

He turned around to see a young man with a sword. He was a little taller than him, and he had black hair. "Um...hello. How exactly did I get here…?" He asked timidly. The other replied, staring at something in the distance. "What was the last thing you remembered?"

"Uh…" He took some time to remember. "I guess I got hit on the head pretty bad…" The other replied with a nod. He made a quick glance at him, then turned his head again to stare at nothingness.

"You're in the afterlife."

The other boy flinched. _'What? The afterlife…? Is he kidding?'_

"Um…excuse me, but I don't quite get what you're saying…we're in the afterlife?"

"Yup."

"So that means…everyone's…dead?"

"Yeah. Everyone who hasn't accepted their lives when they were still on earth get sent here, to fight her." He pointed at the distance with his sword. The other followed his gaze, only to see a short girl with long, white hair and a school uniform walking.

"…her? What do you mean? She's just an ordinary girl."

The other shook his head. "No. She's not normal, she's an angel, a creation of God. She's the one who rules this world, and we have to fight her, to get our 'happy endings'."

The other just nodded. "Wait…'we'?"

"Oh, right. I forgot to introduce myself." He turned around to face the boy. "I'm Fujimaki. Do you have a name, kid?" He asked.

The other couldn't remember things well, and he taught it was kind of stupid to forget your own name. "Uh…um…O…Ooyama." He said.

"Right. Ooyama. Welcome to the Afterlife Battlefront." He grinned.

The other nodded. Some time later he got hit on the head with a fist. He winced in the pain, falling to the ground. "Fujimaki-kun!" Ooyama cried, leaning down to help him up.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" Ooyama looked up to see a girl with magenta hair and green eyes, shaking her fist.

"Ah…um…who are you?" Ooyama asked.

"Eh? Oh, sorry about that." She cleared her throat. "I'm the leader of the Afterlife Battlefront, Yuri. I saw you on the ground a while back, so I sent this idiot to go and recruit you." She said, extending her arm for a shake. Ooyama took it.

"Hm…Fujimaki-kun? But he doesn't look like an idiot to me at all…" He turned to look at Fujimaki, who just flushed the slightest bit.

"…alright then. So, we should go back to our meeting room, shall we?" The two boys nodded.

Their headquarters was located on a school building, in the principal's office, to be exact. It seemed to be the only one big enough and safe enough for all of them to talk about their plans on beating Angel. Yuri opened the room to their meeting room, only to find the members bickering and chatting. Yuri was irritated. She took a deep breath and shouted.

"You guys! Just shut up, already!" Everyone had stopped by the sound of the leader's voice. "Yurippe! You're back!" A blue-haired boy exclaimed. "Can you tell this idiot to stop it? I'm getting tired!" He was holding back a boy with an axe, probably trying to smother the redhead beside him.

"Noda, won't you just accept Otonashi-kun? He's not doing anything to you!" She shouted at the boy with purple hair. "But Yurippe—" He started. Yuri groaned. "Seriously! Just stop it, alright?" The young man sighed and plopped back down on his seat, glaring at Otonashi. Yuri facepalmed. "Sigh, thanks for holding him back, Hinata-kun." Hinata gave a thumbs up and hooked his arm over Otonashi's shoulder, causing him to move forward a bit.

"Anyway, guys. We have a new recruit. His name is—" She stopped, realizing she doesn't know his name yet. "Uh, what did he tell you, Fujimaki-kun?"

"His name's Ooyama." He grinned, and swung his arm over the shorter boy's shoulder, not giving him a chance to say his own name; but he was okay with it.

"Right! Ooyama-kun. Let's introduce you to everyone." She smiled, motioning towards the sofa to point at a few boys; "This is Noda-kun. He's an idiot." He pointed at the tall boy, who was just swinging his axe around. He was used to being insulted by his leader.

She turned around to point at a man with a red blindfold covering his eyes. "This is TK. We don't really know when or why he got here…I guess it's just a mystery." The man was saying some English words, while doing a headspin on the floor.

"That's Takamatsu-kun. He keeps on propping up his glasses…but he's an idiot, I'm telling you...and please Takamatsu-kun..._put a shirt on._" The man just frowned.

"Over there is Matsushita-kun and Takeyama-kun." The stout man just gave a wave, while sipping on his noodles. The small boy was just whining something about calling him Christ and whatnot.

"The girl there in the corner is Shiina-san. She's kind of quiet." The girl gave a simple nod.

She pointed to the sofa, where three boys—one with blue hair, another with red hair, and the last with dark green hair were seated, "And lastly, there's Hinata-kun, Otonashi-kun and Naoi-kun. Basically, those two idiots there fight over Otonashi-kun. But obviously, Hinata-kun and Otonashi-kun are kind of like you guys, right now." She smiled. There as a faint flush on all four boys' faces, while Naoi feels left out, threatening Hinata and waving a clothespin in front of his face. "But I'm sure you two'll get along just as well." She patted their shoulders, and stepped back to face Ooyama.

"So, you'll join the battlefront, right?" She extended her arm, hand open. It took a while for Ooyama to actually take it, signaling it's a 'yes'. "Yeah." Everyone cheered and welcomed in a new recruit—especially Fujimaki; and gave a welcoming noogie to the new member and friend.

"I see that Angel—" Otonashi interrupts Yuri, "Ahem. I told you like a million times already, her name is _Kanade_." He groaned. Yuri just sighed and facepalmed. "Right. Kanade has no will to fight for today. So for the rest of the day, Ooyama-kun can have time to explore the place, alright?" She gave a light pat on his back, and Ooyama just gave a nod in a thanks.

"I can help him, right?" Fujimaki grinned, too much that he looked like an idiot.

"Eh…sure, Fujimaki-kun. You can explain all the stuff to him. Okay? I'm counting on you, don't mess up."

Fujimaki nodded, and everyone was dismissed.

The two walked together to the baseball field, and just sat on the bench there. They can see Hinata trying to practice his swinging.

There was an awkward silence filling the atmosphere…Ooyama felt uncomfortable, so he started to make conversation.

"Uh, Fujimaki-kun…" The other turned his head to face him. "What is it?"

"Well, this might be a stupid question, but…" He paused for a while, "...does God really exist?"

Fujimaki took a deep breath and thought about it. "...Yurippe does…but I don't think I do. He was the one who gave us these unreasonable lives…the one who sent us here…the one who separated us from the ones we love most. Yurippe believes that He created Ange—Kanade…but Otonashi convinced us all that she was human…just like us. She had a human heart. I had to say, I kinda pitied her, though…not having friends and all..."

Ooyama stared at him for a while, then to the ground. He just simply nodded.

Hinata had been swinging his bat a few times now, harder every swing. The last swing, too hard, slipped from his hands, and hit Ooyama right on the head. He winced loudly, and his forehead started to bleed; collapsed and fell to the ground. "Ooyama!" Fujimaki shouted—leaning down and examining the wound the instrument had made. "It's bleeding…!" Without thinking, he dropped his sword and scooped up Ooyama in his arms and made a run for the clinic.

"Oh, no…Ooyama!" Hinata cried, running toward the injured boy; while Fujimaki stopped him.

"You've done enough, you idiot!" He growled, starting to run again. Hinata was left there, looking both ashamed and guilty.

Fujimaki had been running for a while now, trying to find where the clinic was. Drips of blood had been hitting the floor every time he took a step, the wound swelling. He'd been desperately looking around for a way to the clinic, and finally he found the front entrance to the school. _'There it is! Surely the clinic must be near!'_ He thought, running at full speed to get his injured friend to recover. He reached the front door, and kicked it wide open. NPCs turned around staring at them, some shocked, some just minding their own business. But that's not important, what's important is to wrap up Ooyama's wound.

He spotted the clinic's door. He was relieved to finally make it. He looked through the window, and saw that all the beds were suddenly covered with blood. _'What the hell happened here? And if there are no beds available, then where will I drop Ooyama?' _The question crossed his mind. He spotted Otonashi walk past by.

"Otonashi!" Fujimaki shouted, catching Otonashi's attention.

"Oh, hey, Fuji—" His eyes widened slightly to see the injured Ooyama in his arms. He walked closer to them, examining the wound.

"What happened to him?" He asked, kind of worriedly.

"That best friend of yours 'accidentally' hit him with his bat!" Fujimaki shouted, making Otonashi move back a little.

"Oh. You mean Hinata, don't you?" He facepalmed. "He does that to me a lot, anyway…well, the clinics are all closed today. They said that if someone is injured, you need to take them to their room. Does he know his room number yet?"

"Room number? Oh yeah, that's right…Yurippe didn't tell him his room number…" He facepalmed. "Well then, do you know anything about wrapping wounds?" He asked Ootnashi; since he knew he studied medicine before he came into this world.

"Wrapping? Yeah, of course I do. You wanna know?" Fujimaki nodded. Otonashi took a deep breath and explained, "Listen carefully, alright? So, you have to be careful in putting him down. Make sure there aren't any stuff on the place where you'll drop him. You'll need bandages and disinfectant. So all you have to do is, of course, put the disinfectant first, and wipe off all traces of excess blood. Then, if there's some blood stains on any piece of clothing, take it off. Then—" Otonashi was interrupted by Fujimaki, whose face was already flushed.

"Wait…d-did you just say, 'take it off'?" He stuttered; almost dropping Ooyama.

"Uh…yeah, I did. I know it seems awkward, but you have to do it, or else he won't feel comfortable when he wakes up. Just lend him your extra clothes or something."

"A…alright."

"Right. So can you let me continue now?"

Fujimaki nodded slightly. Otonashi just cleared his throat. "Okay. So, as I was saying, take them off. Then, of course you have to wrap the wound; so just tear up about 40 centimeters of the bandage, if you want to make it recover easily. If the bandage is short, there's more pain coming for him. Okay, you got all of that?"

"Uh, yeah…I guess."

"Good. Now, take him to his room. Wait...you said that he doesn't know his room number yet, right?"

"…oh, man. Yeah...he doesn't…"

"Oh…I see."

"Well, I gotta go ask Yurippe. Thanks for the help, Otonashi. See ya!" He gave a wave, and dashed off to the principal's office. Otonashi waved back, watching him run quickly towards the big room. He put down his hand, and sighed. "I guess I better go and find that idiot."

Fujimaki again ran quickly to the headquarters, and opened the door. Yuri was just looking out the window.

"Ah, hello, Fujimaki-kun. Why are—" Yuri's eyes widened slightly, staring at Ooyama, drips of blood still splashing on the floor. "O-Ooyama-kun? What happened to him?"

"Yurippe! That bastard Hinata hit him with a baseball bat! Damn, he's such an idiot!" Fujimaki shouted, but Yuri was used to it, so she didn't cover her ears.

"Ah…yeah, he _is_ an idiot. Well, can't blame him." She shrugged.

"What do you mean 'can't blame him'? Look at what he's done to Ooyama!"

"Well, Fujimaki-kun, for a newcomer, you seem to care for Ooyama-kun a lot. Unlike Otonashi-kun, when he first came here, you seem to not accept him that much." She smirked at him.

Fujimaki flushed once again.

"I-I accepted Otonashi, too! I just ran into him a while ago…" He said the last sentence more to himself than to the other.

"Okay, then. So, why did you come here for?"

"Well…I just realized that you haven't told him his room number yet."

"Ah, I did that on purpose."

"What?"

"Yup. You see, there's not enough rooms anymore. So we've decided that everyone's gonna have roommates. The good news is, you can choose them."

"Roommates? You haven't even told that to me yet!"

"Oh, that's because we just thought of it now; when you came. We were about to broadcast it to the whole school, but that's when you came in." She said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Riiiiight…okay. So, let me get this straight. You just thought of making everyone in the school have roommates, and making them sleep in the same room together?"

Yuri just nodded in response. Fujimaki facepalmed once again.

"Ah, I know. You don't have a roommate yet, right?" Yuri asked him.

"Well—"

"Great. Let Ooyama-kun company you, okay?" She patted his shoulder.

"B-but I didn't even—"

"Hush. Now look at that puddle, I don't know if he's collapsed or died or something…but just get all the things you need to wrap him up or you're cleaning it." Yuri demanded, pointing at the puddle of blood on the floor.

"…I can't believe I didn't notice that he was still bleeding…" He sighed, and went over to the bathroom. He grabbed the things he needed, putting everything in his mouth since he's still carrying Ooyama.

"Hey, you sure you can handle that?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah." He managed to say; then ran back outside to his room.

* * *

**A/N: UWAAAAAAA I'VE BEEN WAITING _SO_ LONG TO WRITE AN AB FIC~**

**Uwaaa I'm so happy XDDD**

**I guess this fic will have 2 to 3 chapters only. XD Or 5...but whatever~  
**

**Lol I made Ooyama the newbie. XDD Now Otonashi was there first~  
**

**This was actually supposed to be a HinataxOtonashi fic...but I figured it'd be more fun if I made it FujimakixOoyama~**

**UWAAAAAA FUJIOOOOOO~ 33  
**

**Sorry, I can't help it~ OOYAMA'S FREAKING ADORABLE FFFFFFF~**

**Ahahaha, I also wanted to include some side pairing of OtoHina (Lol, I'm also fangirling over them right now~)...but maybe that's gonna be in the later chapters XD (I still don't know...maybe I'll include it maybe I won't. owo)**

**...I have to sleep now. =_="**

**Oyasumi~**

**Faves/reviews/comments are always appreciated~! X3**


	2. Chapter 2: Our tragic Memories

**_Title_: The Grass is a little Greener  
**

**_Chapter 2_: Our tragic Memories  
**

**_Summary_: Ooyama's life on earth ended, now he's in for another life in a new world~  
**

**_Genre_: Humor/Romance/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Angst**

**_Rating_: T for some reason XD (Maybe because it's shounen-ai~?)**

**_Disclaimer_: I don't own Angel Beats! It belongs to KEY Visual Arts~

* * *

**

_The phone rang. It was late at night._

_I woke up, and picked it up._

_It was a sound of a man's voice. He asked for my mother._

_Someone was coughing in the background._

_Coughing…very hard...very bad._

_So bad that..._

_...whoever it was..._

_...a stranger or an enemy..._

_...I pitied that person.  
_

_I was worried for who was coughing; so I stayed with my mother while she was talking._

_She said a goodbye, took my hand, and said, 'We have to go.'_

_And dragged me to the car._

_She was really in a hurry. Really._

_She was driving so fast that she didn't see the stoplight…_

…_turn red…_

_***CRASH***_

* * *

Ooyama's eyes flicked open once again as the light beamed on his face. He was strangely collapsed the whole time, for God knows how long. The feel of warm breath on his hair made him feel like he wanted to sleep again, but there was something wrong. He tried to sit up, but an arm prevented him to, as it was around his waist. He shuffled a little to see who was beside him, and he was surprised to see Fujimaki beside him. Naked. On his bed. Ooyama stared at him for a while.

He screamed.

But not that loud.

But it was loud enough to wake Fujimaki up. He groaned, and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning." He said calmly.

"G-good morning." Ooyama stuttered, "C-could you please tell me w-what happened last night…?" He said, holding the blanket over his body. Fujimaki flushed a little.

"Hey, don't take me for some pervert." He paused, then continued. "Don't you remember? You were hit on the head…again, I think. The clinics were out and Otonashi said to take you to your room if you're injured." He said, waving a hand around.

"Oh, right…but where did my clothes go?" He stared at Fujimaki for a moment, and said, "…a-and why are you naked too…?" He flushed.

"Your clothes? Oh, they were stained with blood, so I had to take them off. And don't worry, I didn't do anything to you. I just sleep like this, alright?" He muttered, looking away a little.

"Oh, yeah...that's right." He touched his forehead, and felt a bandage. He touched the part of the wound, and grunted.

"Still hurts?" Fujimaki's voice was slightly concerned.

"Yeah. But thanks for taking care of me anyway." The boy with the reddish-brown hair gave a reassuring smile. Fujimaki grinned, and nodded.

"But what will I wear?" Ooyama asked, looking sort of desperate. Fujimaki thought for a moment, and said, "Oh, right. Yurippe said to lend you some extra clothes." He snapped his fingers. "Wait here." He got up, and walked over to his closet.

'_At least he's wearing underwear…" _Ooyama thought, as he was watching him look through his clothes.

Fujimaki found a uniform similar to his, but with a tie. He didn't know how he got that, but he didn't care, anyway. He also got some jeans with a belt on it. He looked through some more and found brown shoes, quite smaller than his and white socks. He took all the clothing and placed it before Ooyama. "Here. I don't know how I got these, though…maybe Yurippe just put them in my closet or something. Go ahead, try it on." Fujimaki said. Ooyama nodded.

He came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. "Wow." Fujimaki said, "A perfect fit. Maybe that was useful after all." He grinned.

Ooyama took the time to look at himself in the mirror. "Thanks for the clothes." Ooyama smiled. Fujimaki stood and walked over to Ooyama, ruffling his hair.

"It's no problem."

* * *

Fujimaki and Ooyama left the dorm. The heels of their shoes echoed through the long corridors. The hallways were empty, since it's a little too early than they expected. They were expecting their comrades are still asleep. The floors were clean as usual, but not shiny. They were walking pretty slow; maybe it's because it's early and they're tired. Moments later, the sound of Ooyama's stomach disturbed the silence. He was a bit thankful; because it's always awkward for him when it's too quiet. Fujimaki heard it, but he just kept silent. It growled again.

"You hungry?" Fujimaki turned his head to face Ooyama.

"I think so." He replied, with a small chuckle.

"Wanna go eat? I'm hungry too, anyway."

"Sure."

They headed for the cafeteria. Somehow they were walking faster than a while ago. But it didn't matter, obviously. They just focused on getting to eat something. Another silent period. Ooyama sighed. He figured Fujimaki isn't the type of person to talk to his friends very much. _'Oh well.'_ He sighed once more.

Moments passed and Ooyama can't believe the cafeteria was that far. It was also big, too. There was also a huge stage, and there laid various band instruments: An electric guitar, a bass, a keyboard, drums and a lone acoustic guitar on the middle back of the stage. He read the name on the drums, _'Girls Dead Monster. That must be the band's name.' _He was staring at the place too long, that he didn't see Fujimaki pull out two food tickets of Mabo Tofu from his pocket. He exchanged the tickets with two plates of tofu with red colored sauce and various other ingredients. He walked over to a table, settled his sword and placed the plates of tofu down, opposite sides. He called out to Ooyama, who was still looking at the place. He heard his name, turned around, and ran over to sit with Fujimaki. He sat down the chair, with Fujimaki opposite of him. He stared at his meal, and asked,

"…what's this?" Ooyama asked timidly.

"Mabo Tofu." Fujimaki replied, also staring at it. "It's really spicy…I can't handle it…but it's what I got so I have no choice…" He gulped, slowly taking the spoonful of tofu up to his mouth, and swallowed.

He tried to hold back the screaming, he had tears in his eyes and was shaking. Ooyama watched with concern.

"F-Fujimaki-kun? Is it really that spicy?"

Fujimaki was slamming his fist on the table, still holding back all the crying. He stopped, and looked up a little. "Y-yeah. But actually it's pretty good! Go ahead, try it!" He grinned; the smile was a little crooked, and his eyes were still watery. Ooyama stared at him worriedly before bringing up the tofu up to his own mouth. He began to chew.

And once again,

he screamed.

And this time, it was loud.

"S-s…so…h…hot!" Ooyama managed to choke out, clutching on to his spoon and hung his head. "I-it's so h-hot!" He shouted once more, while Fujimaki just waited and watched until the taste settles in. Within seconds, the taste died out, and Ooyama calmed down. "Hey…you're right! It first came out really hot…but then the taste savored!" He said in glee. Fujimaki grinned. "See? What'd I tell ya?" He said, pointing to his meal. Ooyama laughed, and began on eating again, while making strange noises after every bite. He thought it was normal, because Fujimaki was doing it, too.

And yet, another period of silence filled the atmosphere. Ooyama frowned slightly, even though his mouth started to become red. He took a quick glance at Fujimaki; his mouth wasn't red yet. _'I guess he's used to it.'_ He smiled very slightly. Moments later, he heard the sound of Fujimaki's voice.

"Oi, Ooyama…uh, I'm not sure if I'm allowed to ask about this, and I know it's your personal business, but…" He paused, and took a deep breath. Ooyama turned his gaze from the tofu to Fujimaki. "…you were making weird sounds when you were asleep…I'm not sure if I can determine it, but it sounded like you were…crying." He paused again, looking away. Ooyama's eyes widened. Fujimaki returned his gaze to him. "…can I ask what you were dreaming of?"

* * *

_Red._

_Everything was red._

_Everything._

_I turn to my right._

_There my mother's body lay, completely covered in the red liquid._

_I turn to my left._

_I can see a large crowd watching and ambulances coming toward us._

_I look at my hands._

_Scratches. Bruises. Wounds. Shards of broken glass embedded my pale skin._

_Yes, lots of tiny glass shards just clinging onto my bleeding skin._

_It felt like..._

_...I was catching a glimpse..._

_...of hell._

_It was so painful..._

_...so painful..._

_...so..._

_...painful...  
_

_

* * *

_

Ooyama hung his head. "Eh- Uh, it's alright if you can't tell me. I mean, it's personal, anyway…" He laughed, trying to comfort him. His voice died out when he saw Ooyama speechless. "Err…" He looked away, and thought of what to do. He just made him depressed. He made a quick glance at him to check if he was crying, and was relieved he wasn't. But he still had to think of something—_anything_—to make him smile, at least. But his thoughts were disturbed when he heard Ooyama speak, but in a very soft tone.

"My parents died."

Fujimaki turned his head back to Ooyama, whose head was still down. He looked like he was never going to look up. Fujimaki was completely focused on listening, if he was going to continue. But the look on his face told him that he was.

…and he did.

"My father went on a business trip to another city, and left my mother and I alone for a few months…I've never seen him again since then…" He paused, and continued. "But one night, a doctor called my mother. He said that my father has a very horrible illness. He said that he wanted to see us before he passed away…and he has only 24 hours to live." After that sentence, his voice began to tremble, but he continued on. "My mother didn't even bother to lock our house's front door, because I knew she loved my father very much...on the way to the city, she began to sob while driving…and didn't bother to wipe her tears at all. She just continued driving, very fast. I glanced at her, and saw that her eyes were completely dominated and covered by tears. I can barely even see her eyes. She seemed to cry a lot when my father was in _any_ kind of trouble…" He chuckled a little, knowing that his mother always showed her highest level of compassionate towards her family. "I don't know what made her lose control…she was tired…the road was dark…or the tears blocking her vision…she wasn't focusing on the traffic lights…so within minutes, our car collided with a bus, and that's when the accident happened. My mother loved my father too much that she wasn't focusing on anything else but getting to him…to hold his hand…to be beside him until he passed…" Ooyama resisted the insane urge to show his tears. He swallowed, and continued. "But fortunately for me, I survived that crash…and my mother didn't…I didn't know what to do for the rest of my life…my head was spinning so fast, and I can't get my thoughts straight…I kept on sobbing beside my mother until I collapsed." He again paused for the fourth time. "When I woke up I found myself in a hospital…my mind was blank and I had a massive headache…I felt like my brain was about to explode…my head throbbing like crazy. The phone on the nightstand beside me rang, and a nurse nearby answered it. She handed it to my direction, saying it's for me. I weakly took it, shaking very badly. I just gave a weak 'Hello?' and there was the same doctor from my father. He said my father passed away already…but before he died, he told the doctor if either my mother or I was still alive, he would always pray for us and wish us a happy life without him. When I heard that last sentence, I began to burst into tears. The call ended and the nurse comforted me. The days the passed I began to pray for them, hoping they're happy. I was always having nightmares when I fell asleep…so one day I locked myself in a room, with only caffeine cans to drink from. The whole time I was having flashbacks of my happy life with my parents. I really did love them very much. And as I finished all the coffee within minutes, I collapsed again…and there my life ended."

Ooyama never looked up, the whole time he was telling the story his gaze was locked on the ground. Fujimaki had been staring at him the whole time, completely focusing on listening to his story.

"I…" Fujimaki started, "…feel bad for you…" For the first time in that period, Ooyama looked up, and much to Fujimaki's surprise, saw him crying.

'_C-crap! D-did I make him cry? Damn! I need to think of something!'_ He was unusually panicking, because when someone cries he just ignores them. He himself was wondering why he was worrying so much for Ooyama. Instincts? No. Friendship? Maybe.

Fujimaki couldn't think of anything, so he just when with whatever was on his head. He grabbed Ooyama by the shoulders, and spoke,

"L-listen, Ooyama. I really do feel bad for you. My past wasn't that tragic…and I thought it was, but not until I heard your past…" Ooyama noticed that he had softened a little, and said, "Y…your past?" He said quietly, "W-what happened?" He said, his gaze firmly locked on Fujimaki's eyes.

"Me…? Well…as I've said…it really isn't that bad…" He took a deep breath again, "…I had a little sister. She was very precious to me…since my dad ran away and my mom died when she was born. So we were the only ones left from our family. Right after I finished middle school, I started working right away. I had to work really hard everyday to maintain her happy life…everything I've done was for her and her alone. I bought her clothes, paid her school funds, everything. I wanted to make her happy…wanted her to have a good future, even without the memory and feelings of a loving family. Every time she needed me, I was sure to always be there for her. She was the reason that I'm still alive that time…she gave me a reason to live." He paused, and let go of Ooyama, and looked down. "Until one day, I was walking her to school. It was typical, buying her breakfast on the way, talking about stuff that she liked, but I wanted to do something special for her. I told her to wait outside of a jewelry store and bought her a diamond necklace. I always saved up to buy her something very special. She was very happy, thanked me, and hugged me really tight. She always loved jewelry. But she isn't the type of person who asks for many things…she was the type to treasure the things that she already has." He smiled inwardly, and sighed heavily. "And then suddenly these guys show up in front of us…they tried to trick us into bringing her into school faster and getting her inside their car. But obviously they were suspicious. So like any older brother would do, I refused. They tried again, but same response. They stared to get all angry and attacked me. Luckily they're not doing anything to her. They only beat me up. I tried to tell her to run away, since the guys were after her diamond necklace. She just stood there, watching. She was shouting at them to stop hitting me, but they continued anyway. She started sobbing when she saw me cough blood. I didn't have my sword that time, since she told me to leave it at home. She started hitting them herself, but I told her again to run away because she's only gonna get herself hurt." Fujimaki paused once again, and gritted his teeth. His voice started to soften. "…and that's what she did. She spotted some policemen on the other side of the road. She called out to them, and they went running towards the guys. But just as when the policemen got there to hold them down, one of the bandits pulled out a pistol, and shot me…almost." He felt his voice trembling and his throat aching. "My sister was in front of me, taking my place of death…she wasn't supposed to suffer, I just wanted her to be happy…and yet she took my fate from me and used it on herself. I watched her fall to the ground, blood splattered everywhere. I sobbed my heart out, hugging her close while the policemen had already got them handcuffed. My head and chest was aching really badly, my limbs feel like they're about to rip off. I collapsed, the wounds made me lose a lot of blood, and just when other policemen had got there, I died while holding her in my arms."

Fujimaki can feel himself having the urge to cry as well, but he fought it back. He faced Ooyama, and was surprised to see him crying more than before. "Crap…!"

Again, he grabbed Ooyama's shoulders, shaking him slightly. "Ooyama! I'm sorry if I said anything wrong...I was just...I didn't know what I was saying! I...didn't mean to make you cry..."

Ooyama was surprised. He had never seen Fujimaki like this before, he'd gotten a bit...sensitive. Maybe because of remembering his past? He knew that he loved his sister very much...she was like a treasure to him...his only treasure.

"Fujimaki-kun, I...envy your life." Fujimaki flinched. "You had a sister...and I always wanted to have a sibling."

Fujimaki tried to argue. "But you had parents, and I didn't! Sure, I'd been with my mom for a few years, but I never met my dad! I never saw his face! My mom never talked about him! Your..." His voice cracked. "You're the lucky one...at least you had your last years with your parents..." He looked down, not sure of what he was saying. He couldn't control his words. It was like getting lost in the woods or a cave, trying desperately to find light and a way out.

Ooyama pitied him and he felt happy at the same time.

And without any warning, Ooyama pulled Fujimaki in for a hug.

"You can cry, Fujimaki-kun." Ooyama smiled.

And on cue with these words, Fujimaki did so. Ooyama slowly patted his back, Fujimaki hugged back, his face resting on Ooyama's shoulder. He felt warm drops hit it in a matter of seconds. He looked out the window, it was already around six. He stroked the sobbing male's hair, comforting him from the memory of his tragic past. Ooyama was still smiling, hugging close his friend.

Ooyama gazed at Fujimaki. He really had gotten soft. So that's his real side...?

Wait.

A mere friend can't possibly show his real side to someone else...

...and that means...

* * *

_'...we're already close friends...?'_

_'Hm.'_

_'A friend...'_

_'My first..._

_...and my best...'_

_

* * *

_**A/N: BAAAW~ FujixOo is just too cute for me~**

**Wow. It's a bit angsty... :D  
**

**And yes, I know I made Fuji a bit OOC. XD Soft Fuji just amuses me so much~**

**Oh, and I obviously made up their past. XD So, no spoilers here, ok~**

**I really had fun writing this~ (even though it took hours lol)**

**R&R please~ They're much appreciated!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: A Fight with an Angel

**_Title_****: The Grass is a little Greener**

**_Chapter 3_****: A Fight with an Angel**

**_Summary_****: Ooyama's life on earth ended, now he's in for another life in a new world~**

**_Genre_****: Humor/Romance/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Angst**

**_Rating_****: T for some reason XD (Maybe because it's shounen-ai~?)**

**_Disclaimer_****: I don't own Angel Beats! It belongs to KEY Visual Arts~**

* * *

Another day passed. The day before, the group had told to have a meeting the next day. Fujimaki and Ooyama woke up earlier than the rest so they decided to take a walk outside the school building. Since their 'talk' yesterday they had grown more comfortable with each other. Ooyama had gotten used to his surroundings and everyone in them. He smiled to himself knowing that he's accepted by others even if he didn't ask for it. Fujimaki too has grown attached to his younger friend. He's become like a big brother to him, being protective and caring, even if he doesn't show it to others. He knew he could only trust Ooyama and show his soft and compassionate side to him.

During their walk they were talking and laughing. The sun shone brightly against them, their shadows on the ground looked like one deformed silhouette because of them sticking so close together. they walked around in circles, not really caring where they go, they were just enjoying each other's company. It may seem strange for them to get that close in just two days. Most people couldn't tolerate that, though. Usually it would take them about a week or even a month just to reach best friends' level. But somehow the two boys managed to get that far in a couple of days.

"So," Fujimaki began, turned his head to look at his companion with a smile, "when do you think the others will wake up?"

"I don't know, we've been walking for half an hour now." Ooyama replied, smiling. He looked at his watch. "Maybe right now?"

Fujimaki turned his head back forwards, and closed his eyes. "I don't even understand it myself, really. I mean, we're dead. Can we still even sleep?" He gave a small chuckle.

Ooyama laughed at his theory. "I guess you're right." He said happily.

The two boys had been chatting so much that they weren't paying attention to their surroundings, to see that Kanade had been watching them from a rooftop the whole time. When the time came that they were near enough to her, she stood, jumped from her spot and landed in front of the boys, around ten feet away.

"A-Angel!" Fujimaki stuttered, getting in position and readying his sword.

"She's here…" Ooyama muttered with a look of disbelief, unable to think of that to do.

He turned to Fujimaki, who had his eyes locked on the girl. He turned his gaze to Ooyama, and took out something from the back of his pants, and handed it to him.

"You know how to use this, right?" Ooyama took the pistol, and stared at it. "Uh…"

"Guard Skill: Hand Sonic." She said in her quiet, monotone voice. A sharp, steel blade formed on both her arms.

He wasn't given a chance to speak when the silver-haired girl suddenly charged at them, causing both boys to dodge to their opposite ways, making the girl slice into the gap of space they made in the middle.

Ooyama tried to steady his gun, letting it slip out of his shaking hands a few times but catching it again. Kanade slowly straightened up and turned her body so she can face the two SSS members. Step by step, she walked to them, walking faster each step she took.

Fujimaki saw how nervous his friend was, so he bought him some time to steady his gun by stalling. He took off and charged towards Kanade, and slashed his wooden sword through her, only being deflected by her distortion technique. He wielded his sword again multiple times, harder each time, trying to break the barrier; but failed every time only receiving the same result. Kanade lifted one of her arms, and gashed right through Fujimaki's arm, cutting through the fabric of his sleeve and through his skin, almost cutting his entire arm off causing blood to ooze out. He grunted loudly, dropped his sword and clutched his arm tightly, falling on his knees.

"F-Fujimaki-kun!" Ooyama cried, then held the gun tight, and aimed for Kanade's legs to slow her down. His hands were still shaking, his eyes showed hesitation. He took a glance at his bleeding companion, who was clasping a hand over the wound, breathing heavily.

Finally Ooyama mustered up the courage to hesitantly pull the trigger of his pistol, but with his eyes shut. There was a couple of seconds of silence. He slowly opened his eyes, to see Kanade slowly walking towards Fujimaki.

_'I missed…' _He thought. Suddenly his eyes were filled with determination, wanting to defend his injured friend. He steadied his pistol once again and pulled its trigger several times, only having to miss the target each time. She was already in front off Fujimaki, and started to lift her arm once again to pierce him. Ooyama groaned, and shot one last time, having the bullet cut through one of Kanade's legs.

There was a long pause. She slowly turned her head to where the bullet came from. She put her arm down, and walked towards Ooyama. The boy started to feel frightened. He shot with his pistol again several times. Gunshots were heard from the inside of the school, the loud sounds interfering with Yuri's sleep. She yawned and stretched, but fell over from her bed when another gunshot reached her ears.

"What the hell was that? Who would practice their shooting this early in the morning?" She groaned, got up, and looked through her window. She was searching for the source of her disturbance, when she heard another one. There, in the distance, was Ooyama seen trying to dodge Kanade's attacks.

"Hm. Isn't that Ooyama-kun? And Fujimaki-kun?" She said to herself. She sighed. "Geez, that Fujimaki-kun, always getting into trouble! He even got Ooyama-kun involved in this one." She said, switching from her sleepwear to her uniform hanging from her doorknob. She hated being pissed-off early in the morning. "He's dead when I get to him."

Panting, Ooyama was running from the silver-haired girl. Once again he pointed his gun towards her. He pulled the trigger, but nothing came out, instead made clicking noises each time he pulled. His eyes widened. "Out of ammo already?" He panicked, and ran back to where he started running. He stopped and kneeled beside Fujimaki, whom already passed out because of blood loss. He dropped his gun, grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Fujimaki-kun! Wake up! We need to go!" He said sort of desperately, and shuddered when Kanade was getting closer to them. He kept shaking the older boy, trying to wake him up. Suddenly a bullet shot Kanade right in the chest, and fell to the ground with a thud. Ooyama, shocked by the sudden shot, stared in horror watching the red liquid forming a puddle in the soil.

_'Red…'_

He remembered his dream the other day. He was unable to avert his gaze away from the liquid spreading everywhere. He was unable to move, but was shaking uncontrollably when the liquid reached his foot and began to surround it.

_'So red…'_

Tears began to form in his glassy eyes. He was unaware when his eyes began to blur, then he heard a voice from the roof of a building.

"Hey!"

Ooyama's thoughts were disturbed, and looked around. He saw Yuri on the rooftop holding a sniper.

'Yuri-san!" He exclaimed, relieved.

"What're you doing? You should go back inside to recover!" She yelled again to Ooyama. He just nodded, and turned to a passed out Fujimaki beside him, thinking of any way on how to carry him back in the building. _'What should I do…?' _He wondered.

A couple of minutes passed and Ooyama was left still thinking. He sighed, and decided to carry the older boy on his back, along with his beloved wooden sword and the pistol he used earlier. It wasn't easy, though. He was tall and heavy, but Ooyama struggled to keep him steady and not to fall over. He bent over so it would be easier and faster to walk.

He felt relieved when he finally got sight of the school building. He hastily walked towards the entrance, and spotted Hinata.

"Hinata-kun!" Ooyama waved to him, "Good morning!"

The boy turned around to see who greeted him, "Ah, Ooyama!" He smiled, and replied cheerfully, "'Morning!" But something caught his attention, a bleeding Fujimaki who was being carried on a small boy's back. "What happened to him?" He pointed to the tall boy on Ooyama's back. "Oh," Ooyama began, "we sort of got into a fight with, uh, Angel." He said in a carefree tone, trying to remember that nickname the Battlefront gave Kanade.

"Oh." Hinata said, seeming amused. "Well, you know how to bandage those wounds, right?" He continued with a smile. Ooyama shook his head, quite shamefully. Hinata's smile turned into a frown, but turned into a smile again.

"Well, you want me to give you some tips?" He said, putting on quite a superior pose. The younger boy's face lit up. "Really?" He said, relieved.

"Yeah! And if you're wondering why I know about it, it's just because Otonashi was just babbling on and on about it when he knew I didn't even care!" The once-cheerful boy pouted, "And he pretty much forced me to listen, though… with the help of that damn Naoi." He mumbled, saying the last part of his sentence more to himself than to the other.

"Anyway, I'll tell you!" Hinata said, grinning. Ooyama smiled thankfully. "Mmhm!"

Hinata began explaining the procedures and rules on how to bandage wounds. He even made hand actions to emphasize and to make it clear for Ooyama to understand, while the boy just kept nodding occasionally, taking in every small information that was coming out from the other's mouth to make sure he does it properly and to not end getting it wrong and making Fujimaki's recovery go smoothly.

The strain on Ooyama's back began to worsen each minute that passed, because the one he was carrying was too heavy for him to handle. He struggled to keep him up anyway, knowing that when he let him down, it will just make a mess.

After the teen finished his teaching, Ooyama thanked him and took off to his dorm. He passed by Yuri, who was surprised on seeing a small boy carrying a fully-grown man on his back. She asked him how long he's been carrying him, "About an hour, I guess. I never put him down since then." was the reply she got. She was quite surprised. She opened his door for him. He thanked her and closed it. She smiled and continued on with her walking, admiring what a loyal friend he'd been to Fujimaki.

When Ooyama got into his room he laid Fujimaki down onto his bed. He stretched his back for a second, and looked into his drawers for materials. He spotted the same thing Fujimaki used to bandage him the other day. He smiled to himself, and touched his forehead. There was a band-aid that was covered by his bangs.

He started to grab all the things he needed out of his drawer, and laid them on a desk beside his bed. He took a chair and sat on it, facing his unconscious roommate. He lifted him up, and removed his jacket, along with his white inner-shirt. He flushed slightly at the sight, but shook his head and concentrated on treating his friend's wound. He eyed the dark slit on Fujimaki's arm, and covered his mouth with his hand in shock.

_'I-it's that deep…?' _He thought, wide-eyed. _'It looks really painful…'_

The smell of iron circulated the room, making Ooyama feel uncomfortable just by the sight of blood. He went over to the bathroom and came back with a wet cloth. He took the older boy's cut arm and washed all the excess blood off. It was a little persistent, having a small trail of blood trickle down each time Ooyama wiped it off. He frowned, then pressed the stained cloth into the other's skin for a few seconds. The bleeding stopped. He sighed in relief.

He then took a small cotton bud and a bottle of disinfectant. He squeezed out a small drop into the bud, then dabbed it onto the dried wound. After it was enough, he took a bandage roll and pulled out a good amount, and ripped it off with his teeth. He took his arm again and carefully wrapped the bandage around it, cleanly and neatly. He sighed in relief when he was done.

He yawned and wondered why he was so sleepy in the morning. _'It's probably because of the fight I've gotten into today.' _He thought to himself, and laid his head beside Fujimaki, his emerald eyes slowly starting to close. "Maybe just a few minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt…"

* * *

**A/N: Ohoho, guys, I'm back!~ Didja miss me? /gets slapped/ No, of course you didn't. xD**

**Anyway, I know I've been dead for a long time now. For months, exactly. xD Sorry 'bout that~ I've been busy lately and been having writer's block. /sob/**

**But now, I decided to update the story that I haven't touched in eternity. x) I still love this pairing, though. But I know my writing skills is a bit rusty, and I haven't watched Angel Beats in a long time. So please don't kill me, 'k? =u=;;**

**PS. I know the plot in this chapter isn't good. Sorry. =3=;;**

**(It's almost Christmas!~ :D I'll be updating on my other story on a X-mas-ish theme, if i don't get plot blocked again~ ^^;;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Plans to Oppose the President

**_Title_: The Grass is a little Greener**

**_Chapter 4_: Plans to Oppose the President**

**_Summary_: Ooyama's life on earth ended, now he's in for another life in a new world~**

**_Genre_: Humor/Romance/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Angst**

**_Rating_: T for some reason XD (Maybe because it's shounen-ai~?)**

**_Disclaimer_: I don't own Angel Beats! It belongs to KEY Visual Arts~**

* * *

Fujimaki awoke as the afternoon sun shone through the window and against his face. He groaned to the blinding light and squeezed his eyes shut, struggling to sit up. Unfortunately for him though, was pushed down by a rather light weight pressing against his forearm. He was surprised to see, by his side, his roommate quietly sleeping next to him, with his head resting on his crossed arms. He seemed to have fallen asleep with his body sitting upright, with him sitting on a small chair, with a bunch of first-aid materials scattered all over the bed and on the nightstand. Fujimaki was topless, and shifted his eyes to his blazer and dress-shirt on the floor, then onto his bandaged arm then finally to Ooyama. He gazed at how his friend was in a rather deep sleep, with a peaceful, and yet somehow angelic face. He chuckled and ruffled his soft amber locks.

"Hey, wake up, sleepyhead." He muttered, slightly moving closer to position his mouth in front of the other boy's ear. "Hey," He whispered again, gently shaking him this time. A soft, vague mumble was his reply. The older boy frowned, and grabbed the other's shoulders and lifted him, shaking him a little harder, but was careful not to hurt him. "Dude, wake up. Ooyama!" In a few seconds, emerald eyes fluttered open, only to see a grumpy-looking Fujimaki a little too close to his face.

"Ah-!" He flushed the slightest pink, trying to back away just a little, but was held by an iron grip on the shoulders.

"F-Fujimaki-kun!" He exclaimed with a smile, "You're awake!" Suddenly the other boy's frown turned into a big, idiotic grin and let go of the boy's shoulders, crossing his arms over his chest. "Morning!"

"O-oh, good mor-" Ooyama paused, and remembered something. He glanced at the clock atop the nightstand. "It's already past one thirty..." He said.

Fujimaki blinked. "Well, afternoon, then!" Ooyama laughed, as the other was wearing that smile of his again. He eyed the bandage on the taller boy's arm.

"Oh, that's good. It looks like it's healing nicely!" He took his arm and examined the wound. Fujimaki watched with puzzled eyes. "You did this?"

The redhead looked up at him and laughed nervously. "Ah, yeah, and I was afraid that I was doing it wrong... I'm glad that you've recovered, at least." He gave a warm smile.

'_Oh yeah... That fight with Angel this morning._' The dark-haired teen thought.

"Uh..." Fujimaki began. "Hm?" Ooyama muttered, patiently waiting for an answer.

"How exactly... did you get me here? I mean, I remember bleeding and collapsing outside the school building..." He scratched the back of his neck. "Did you ask for Matsushita or TK's help or something?"

Ooyama shook his head. "I carried you all the way here." Fujimaki's eyes widened slightly.

"Wha- You did?" He began to imagine a boy his size carrying him bridal style.

"Eh...?" Ooyama blinked for a moment, then realized what he was thinking and began to wave his hands in front of him. "B-but it's not what you think, alright?" He laughed nervously. "I mean... on my back."

Fujimaki nodded slowly. "Heh, I can't imagine a guy like you giving a tall guy like me a piggy-back ride." He chuckled heartily, and slung his arm over Ooyama's shoulder, making him wince to the sudden action, but laughed along with him.

Fujimaki returned to his calm mood, and gazed at his companion through warm, lidded eyes. "But still..." He began, entangling his fingers through the other's hair, bringing him closer. "Thanks."

Emerald eyes widened as he felt a pair of soft lips press against his forehead. His fringe was pushed back, and even through the band-aid, he can feel the other's warmth through the simple kiss. It was a calming feeling, something he hadn't felt in what seemed like eternity. But his thoughts were interrupted as the older boy pulled away, taking that warm feeling with him.

"Um, well, let's get going. I know Yurippe's gonna kill me if I'm late for even one more minute. I guess she'll spare you just 'cause you're new, but let me warn you, it'll get pretty ugly when she gets used to you, dude." He chuckled, got up, and grabbed his shirt and blazer from the floor. He held his arm for a second, relieved at how the pain had ceased. He buttoned his shirt and slipped his blazer on, and headed for the door. "I'll wait for ya at the HQ, 'kay?" He smiled and closed the door behind him, leaving behind a speechless and rather dazed Ooyama. It took moments for him to actually realize what his friend did

Suddenly his eyes widened again and his face flushed a bright red. He shakily grabbed a pillow from the bed and started to embrace it tightly. '_He_..' he thought, giving the pillow a tight grip.

'_He kissed my forehead..._' His eyes lowered slightly. _'B-but what's this strange feeling I have...? I shouldn't be feeling like this..._' he hugged the pillow tighter. '_...h-he's my friend... right?_' with that in mind, and having to think of Fujimaki smiling at him, led him to remember that memory just a few minutes ago. In the pillow, he buried his face, with it having to take up a shade as dark as his hair. '_I shouldn't be thinking of this._' He released the pillow and got up, then slowly made his way to the door. '_Guess I should be meeting them now..._'

Ooyama steadied his pace as he walked through the vast hallway. His mind kept focusing on nothing but what Fujimaki had done. Occasionally he'd clamp his mouth with his hand or shake his head, getting rid of the thought, or just plain flush bright red. '_I wonder..._' He thouht, '_...why he did that in the first place...?_' His eyes lowered, not realizing that he had bumped face-first into a wall. He winced in pain, and held his nose and forehead. But, having to touch his forehead instantly reminded him of Fujimaki. His cheeks turned a bright pink, and stomped his way to turn to a corner, spotting a large door in sight. '_That must be their headquarters?_'

He walked toward it, hesitating for a moment, but took a deep breath and held the heavy handles and pushed them forward, stepping into a dark room only lit by a large transparent screen behind a big wooden desk, where Yuri was comfortably sitting on her armchair discussing a new operation that they will soon be starting.

"Ah, Ooyama-kun!" Yuri exclaimed, pulling her feet down from the desk and getting up, walking toward him.  
"Yo!" The next person who Ooyama recognized was Fujimaki, who waved at him with a grin.  
"You're quite late, and I can surely blame this guy for it, but..." She pointed over to the dark-haired teen. "Why didn't you bring him along with him instead of going ahead?" She scolded only grinned idiotically, but still rather nervously.

"Geez." Yuri scoffed, and returned her attention to the shorter boy before her. "Did you get lost?"

"Ah!" Ooyama was just in a daze for a moment, but the sound of Yuri's voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Uh… no." He smiled. "It was actually easy to find."

"I see. Well, that's good to know. I hope you get used to this place soon enough." She gave a kind smile and patted his shoulder. Ooyama nodded in thanks. Ooyama glanced over to Fujimaki and spotted a visible, what it looks like a slap mark, right in the middle of his face.

"I guess I can let you off for now. But be late again and you're really getting it from me, alright?" Yuri put on her sadistic smile once again that she uses when threatening the battlefront members. Ooyama laughed nervously and gulped. "Y-yes ma'am."

"Alright then. Go ahead and sit anywhere you like." She smiled as she walked back to the desk, leaning at its front with her hands at the edge. Fujimaki did a 'psst' sound toward Ooyama's direction, and gestured him to sit next to him-a seat he was saving specially for him even when he was the perfect barricade for Hinata from Naoi. But, he couldn't care less for him, watching him as he was hypnotized by the boy repeatedly. Ooyama shrugged and sat where Fujimaki motioned him to.

"Okay! So, now that we're all here, let's get back to our topic-the next operation to fight against Angel!" Yuri discussed teacher-like, explaining every detail and how to do this and that for a successful mission. Ooyama was listening carefully as he felt a small pain on his forehead, and clamped it and gently motioning his hand like he was erasing a marking from it, grunting just the slightest bit from the pain. Fujimaki glanced at him and noticed his troubled expression. It made him think of what he did earlier, and if he was somehow disturbed by it. His fringe covered part of his face and his eyes lowered.

"So, tonight, we're going to bomb one of the school buildings, to lure Angel." Yuri said, arms crossed. "We're gonna have to bring more weapons than usual, because we'll be going to fight her nonstop-until she falls, or calls for help. This," she stopped for a while, and looked at everyone in the room with a determined expression." is where God is supposed to show up. Sure, it's pretty simple, but we're gonna need a lot of reinforcements from the other guys." She finished off, straightening up and walking towards her window to look through, her hands at her back. "If this fails, we're gonna lose any lead we have to fight against the almighty God Himself, and we have to start from scratch again," She said more quietly, holding up one of her hands to the borders of the window. After a few seconds, she turned her body a little, just enough to face everyone. "So, any questions?"

Ooyama raised his hand. "Yes, Ooyama-kun?" Yuri said, pointing to the boy. "Um," He put down his hand. "Why exactly do we need to fight against God? I mean, we already have Angel..." He said rather nervously, while Yuri gave quite an irritated look, and extended her arm to point at him angrily. "Because! Angel isn't all powerful unlike Him. She only has half His capabilities. Besides, who do you think forced a miserable and unreasonable fate upon us? It can't be just a mere angel! She's just a tool anyway, reflecting His powers because they are the closest beings to ever become God." She put her hands on her hips, her annoyed expression never leaving her face. Meanwhile, someone stood from his seat and objected. "Hey! Don't just start with those false descriptions again!" Once again, it was Otonashi. He wasn't angry, instead, he had a sympathetic look. "Kanade's human, I've felt it. I've spent time with her, and it's not like she was a robot or something like that... Her expression may never change, I know, but she actually has smiled." Yuri raised her brow at his statement.

"It's true! While I joined her at lunch and she was eating Mabo Tofu all alone, she really did look like she was enjoying it. Believe me, I was surprised too, but those gave me a hint that she really has a human heart." Everyone was silent, staring at him. Hinata smiled, watching his friend.

After a few moments, Yuri decided to break the silence. "Fine, whatever you say. But I'm sticking with the name 'Angel', just so you know." She closed her eyes and gestured her hand in a shooing motion. Otonashi sighed, and plopped down back into his seat, giving in. '_She's so stubborn..._' He thought, resting the back of his head over the edge of the sofa. Hinata put a hand on his shoulder , "You were great though, man." and gave a proud smile. Otonashi smiled back as a 'thanks', while he ignored Naoi's clinging onto his arm once again.

Ooyama shifted his eyes from Otonashi to Yuri, and bowed his head, frowning. '_Maybe I shouldn't have said that..._' He thought nervously with a hint of regret. Fujimaki noticed his sudden gloom and hesitated for a while, but leaned anyway toward the smaller boy next to him. "Don't worry," He whispered. Ooyama raised his head slightly, sort of relieved to her his friend's voice at this time. "he's been like that ever since he first came here. Don't feel bad about it, alright?" He smiled a half-smile. Ooyama felt relief and comfort wash over him, and whispered a 'thanks' in return, smiling happily as well.

"Anyway, so what time are we gonna meet up back here, Yurippe? So we can go altogether to the Guild." Noda broke the silence, swinging his axe back and front.

Yuri put her hand up to her chin. "Hmm..." She raised her index finger, "I'd say around 7 sharp. _Sharp_. Got it?" she emphasized, repeating the word once more. "Don't you idiots forget. Anyway, since there are no more objections, you're all dismissed. I suggest you all rest, 'cause you're going to need a lot of energy later." She said sternly, while everyone stood and left the room altogether.

Ooyama walked side-by side with Fujimaki. It's not like he had a choice anyway, since the taller boy had his arm around his shoulder again. Not that he minded, of course.

He sighed to himself, and was stuck in his thoughts once again.

'_I wonder what will happen later…_'

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oh my GOSH. How long has it been? A year? Two years? Yes, I think two years.**

**I deeply apologize! I had a lot going on these days... I actually did this chapter last year... but suddenly a lot of things happened so fast I forgot about it. Fortunately, I haven't forgotten about it completely, and I managed to find some time today to fix it up a little and finally upload it~**

**I apologize once again for my laziness and my constant procrastination. /bows ;;;**

**I'd like to thank the few people who actually enjoyed this and wanted me to continue~ I think I'd make it longer than five chapters, but I'm having second thoughts. What do you guys think?**

**Any comments, reviews, suggestions, and ****constructive criticism is very much appreciated! ^7^**


End file.
